It's for research!
by crazyfan15
Summary: Lucy is the famous Stellar Page, an erotic romance writer, that lives in a mansion turned apartments with a bunch of eccentrics. From a pyro-firefighter, a scary, but awesome cake shop owner, to a stripper syndrome model... among others. But like all writers she gets writer block and needs help. So what does she do? Ask to watch Gray and Sting make out. Simple... or not?
1. Chapter 1

**This couple was a request from a certain someone (u know who u are) but the plot is all mine. I hope the characters aren't to oc and enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 1**

Lucy was unlocking her door to her apartment, ready to go relax from a hard day's work, when her name was called. Sighing, she turned to Loke, who was leaning out from his apartment. The blond could swear he waits out for her. "Hey Loke." She greeted, smiling slightly.

"You look rather ravishing today. Were you on a date?" he asked, looking at her outfit.

She had to roll her eyes. '_Really. Is that the best he could do?'_ she thought. She was wearing a simple sundress that was navy blue and white sandals. It was summer and it was hotter than last year's. "For your information playboy, I was at a book signing today. Now if you don't mind I'm going to relax." She said, pushing open her door, she walked in and closed it in his face.

Shaking her head, she took off her shoes before placing her purse on her coffee table. She had a one bedroom apartment that was very spacious. She had a living room, mini kitchen and a bedroom. _'That Loke… I swear he needs a girlfriend and stop being a man whore.'_ She thought in disdain.

Walking into her kitchen, she noticed a small cake on her dining table. It came with a note. Raising her eyebrow, she picked it up and read it.

'_Happy book signing! Signed Erza.' _

Chucking, Lucy shook her head. '_That was sweet, but how did she get into my apartment?!_' she thought taking a bite out of the cake. It was chocolate, her favorite! Her red head friend runs a cake shop with the best tasting cakes in the city. If it wasn't for her getting fat she would eat there every day.

Finishing off the cake, she placed the plate in the sink, washed her hands before going to her bedroom. She was ready to lay down. She's been up since 7 this morning signing books nonstop for her adoring fans. It was nice and all, but tiring. Without changing out of her clothes she got into the bed, ready to sleep.

But then a nice warm body was at her back, warming her. She sighed in pleasure, snuggling deeper into the covers. Then she snapped her eyes open. Sitting up quickly, she pulled back the covers to see pink hair. Her eye twitched as a vain popped from her head.

She didn't want to deal with this right now. She was too tired and grumpy. "Natsu Dragneel." She growled loudly.

He opened one eye looking at her. "Luce?" His voice was laced with sleep.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" she snapped.

He opened his mouth, but she cut him off.

"Don't answer that. Get up and get out." She said.

He pouted. "But Luce… your bed is more comfortable than mine. Besides I was up all night battling fires and I wanted to congrulate you for your book signing."

Her heart melted. Natsu was her best friend and also a firefighter. His work schedule was hectic, most times he be on his feet for 12 hours straight a day, but whenever she had an event about her career he was always there to cheer her on. "Alright fine. But don't move around too much." She ordered before laying back down. They nestled against each other and went back to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It was 7 hours later when they were awoke by Lucy's cellphone ringing and someone banging on her door. Natsu groaned as she growled. "Oh for the love of…" She sat up and grabbed her phone that on her night stand. She squinted at the caller ID.

It was her manger calling. Sitting up more, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hiya girlie. Did I wake you up?" Trish asked. She sounded loud in the quiet room.

At least the knocking stopped.

"It's okay. It was time to get up anyway." The blond murmured.

Natsu snorted, turning his back to get more comfortable.

She glared at him.

"Well anyway I was calling to give you the next due date for your next book. It's December 2nd."

Lucy quickly calculated how much time she had. "Only three months!" she exclaimed. That was less time than her last book, and she barely made that deadline.

"Yep. Your last book was a hit, flying off the shelves like slice bread. The fans are waiting for the next Stellar Page book."

Lucy sighed, already feeling the carpal tunnel she's going to have. "Alright. I'll get started right away." She already had an idea in her head plus she already wrote a chapter down, so maybe it won't be so bad.

"Another thing girlie this book needs to be juicier than the last."

Lucy stared at the phone. "Eh?" She was nor comprehending, more juicy? The last book she wrote was so dirty that even a sailor would blush. "I'm not understanding Trish."

Her manger sighed. "Okay, no offense, but your sex scenes were kinda dry. Like what a virgin would write. But everything else was fine." She quickly assured her.

Lucy froze. "I see." She said through tight lips.

In tune with her emotions, Natsu turned over to look at her with a raise eyebrow.

"Unless you **are **a virgin?" Trish questioned.

"I-I have experience." She stuttered.

Suddenly the knocking started again, but this time at her bedroom window. Both she and Natsu looked over to see Gray knocking on the window with Erza on his shoulders. Lucy could only stare as Natsu raised his eyebrows.

"Well alright. Good luck girlie." Trish said before hanging up.

Lucy hung up the phone and placed it on the night stand. She stood up and made her way to the window, unlocking it so that her neighbors could come through. She did all this on auto-pilot.

"What took you so long?" Gray asked as Erza got down from his shoulders.

Lucy knew she should be used to this kind of behavior from her eccentric neighbors, she's been living in this mansion turned apartments since she graduated from high school, but come on! "Why are you guys here?!" she yelled pointing at the two.

"We wanted to congrualate you for a job well done." Erza said.

"I got here first." Natsu commented, sounding very smug as he got off the bed.

"No asked you flame brain." Gray snapped glaring.

A vain popped from Natsu's head. "What was the ice stripper?" he snapped glaring right back. They were head to head, sneering at each other.

Oh no, Lucy wasn't going through this tonight. But before she could do anything, Erza shut them down quickly.

"Boys you're not fighting are you?" she asked darkly, an evil aura around her.

They both froze, blood ice.

"Oh no Erza. We were just greeting each other." Gray said an arm around Natsu/

"Y-yeah. We're not fighting or anything." Natsu said, sweating.

They both had fake smiles on their face.

Which the redhead believed. "Alright then. Gray go get the stuff we left outside of Lucy's door." She ordered.

He didn't put up a fight as moved out the blonde's room and out the door.

"What stuff?" Lucy asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going to celebrate by having a mini party." Erza said.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Not that I don't appreciate this, but don't you think it's a little late. Won't Jellal miss you?" she asked.

Jellal was her husband of two years and a lawyer. "Nope." Erza answered dead pan as Gray came back in carrying bags.

"Let's move the party to the living room. We'll have more space." Lucy said sighing.

Everyone sat around the coffee table as Gray and Erza unloaded the bags. There was wine, cake, chips, and all other kind of stuff.

"You guys start. I'm going to go wash up." Lucy said as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. She relieved herself and washed her face before going back to her party. Her friends already open up the wine and was drinking away.

"Come on Luce. Let's get wasted." Natsu said as he held up a cup for her.

She smiled and took the cup before sitting down. "No way. If I get drunk whose going to look after you guys." She said dryly.

"Oh come on Lucy. That was one time." Gray said, his shirt already off.

She snorted. "One time too many." The last time they had a party, Lucy had to keep Gray from running naked down the halls, stop Natsu from setting fire to the build and Erza from destroying every little furniture she had. And she was flat drunk at the time.

No way was that happening again.

The four longtime friends relaxed, talking about anything and everything. At times like these she's glad that all her friends only lived a door down. "So Gray…" Lucy started, cheeks pink from alcohol consumption. She was getting tipsy.

"Yeah?" he asked down to his boxers now. His cheeks were pink as well.

"Are you and Juvia finally going out?" the blond asked.

He widened his eyes. "Hell no! She's just a friend. Besides I kinda got someone else." He murmured looking away.

She raised her eyebrow.

"And who is this somebody?" Erza asked loudly. Now that woman has a very low alcohol tolerance.

"I met him during one of my trips. He was traveling as well." Gray said, scratching his nose. See Gray is a model. He travels all over the world, especially Europe. They can't get enough of him over there.

"Him?" Erza repeated, eyes sparkling. She was a big yaoi fan.

"Is it anyone we know?" Natsu asked, eyebrows wiggling.

Now Gray doesn't blush often, but he did it this time and his three friends were shocked.

"Oh! Who is it?!" the firefighter asked getting up in his face.

"Something call personal space moron." The model growled pushing Natsu away.

"Don't change the subject. Who is it?" Erza growled, a dark aura coming from her. What's worst then a pissed off Erza? A very drunk pissed off Erza.

The three friends flinched.

"It's Sting." Gray blunter. He did not want to get beat up by her. She knew about 12 martial arts and he didn't want learn them by her fists.

Everyone stopped and stared for a moment at him.

"Sting?" Natsu repeated a weird look on his face. "The kid who lives across from Luce?" The same kid who idol worships me? That Sting?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah and he's not a kid." He snapped.

Natsu shrugged. If someone was younger than him by 4 years than he's a kid.

"Ooh! You guys make a hot couple." Erza sighed a dreamy look on her face.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Anyway… as long as he makes you happy. We're happy." She said with a smile.

Natsu nodded as Erza gave him the thumbs up.

He smiled back. "Thanks guys."

They continued on with the party, it going well into the night.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lucy awoke the next morning with a minor hangover. It wasn't as bad as the last one, so she could deal. One thing she was grateful for is that she isn't Natsu or Gray this morning. They left her apartment drunk off their ass. Erza was unconious so they had to call Jellal to come get her.

Yawing, she got up to go to the bathroom, and froze as she heard a sound she did _not _want to hear in the morning. Levy moaning. Great just great. If there was one thing Lucy could honestly hate about this place was the thin walls. She could hear every little thing a person could make on both sides and across from her.

Jeez, it sounded like a porno over there.

'_Stupid Gajeel! Couldn't he wait until tonight?'_ she thought as she hurried and put on some music. Levy and Gajeel were Lucy's neighbors on the right side. Natsu was on the left. They been living together since they got out of high school, she was surprise they weren't married yet.

Levy owned a book store where she did her book signing yesterday and Gajeel was a mechanic. Lucy couldn't help but feel a little envy. Her friend had a man that she could get some from every day. She was 27 and still a virgin. To make matters worse she an erotic writer.

Shaking her head, she went and got ready for the day. She wanted another chapter done for her story and the plot going. She made herself some breakfast before sitting down with green tea to start writing.

Every day it was like this. Get up, get ready for the day and write. When she's working on a story, she rarely see her friends. They came to check up on her every once in a while to make sure she didn't die.

It was a month later when she was face with a problem. She was at the sex scene and it wasn't just any sex scene. Her main character had two boys that wanted her and they'll do anything to get her including force. She doesn't know what goes on in a threesome. Watching porn doesn't help.

Sighing, she placed her head on the table. Her deadline was two months away and she wasn't even half way done with her story.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Someone was knocking on her door. Getting up, she went to her door and opened it, coming face to face with Mira's smiling face.

"Hello Lucy. I brought you some food." She said holding up a container.

"H-hey Mira." she greeted stepping back to let her in. She wasn't surprise to see her. Even though Mira lives on the second floor from her, her brother lives on this floor so while she checks up on him she also check up on her.

"So how's the story coming along?" she asked as she placed the food on the table.

A depression cloud came over Lucy. "Not so well." She murmured.

Mira frowned. "What's the matter? Writer's block?"

The blond shook her head. "No. It's just that I don't know how to write a threesome."

Mira widened her eyes in surprise before they narrowed in mischief. "I see. Getting a little rancy are we?" she teased.

Lucy blushed. "It's not like that. My manger wanted something more mature. Better than the last book. But I don't how I can do that!" she whined.

"Hmm… why don't you get some research?" Mira suggested.

Lucy gave her friend a dead pan look. "I'm not watching porn."

The white haired woman chuckled. "Who said anything about porn? Why don't you just watch our new resident couple?"

Lucy had a confused look on her face. "New couple… oh… Gray and Sting." Now the blond had a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm, that's not a bad idea. I'll ask them. Thanks Mira."

She smiled as she moved towards the door. "No problem. Just come buy some underwear at my store." She winked before leaving.

As she was leaving, Gray was coming out of his room and moving towards Sting's. "Oh Gray, Lucy wanted to see you." Mira said.

The model raised his eyebrows. "What for?"

Mira gave a mysterious smile. "She didn't say. Bye." She left down the stairs.

Gray watched her back for a moment before shrugging and moving towards Lucy's door.

XOXOXOXOXO

TO BE CONTINUED….

Plz review and tell me what u think :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! Lol because of you I'm going to expand the story a little, instead of 2 chapters it may have 3 or 4… not sure yet. :D Lemon ahead! I don't really write yaoi so yeah…**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 2**

Lucy was pacing around her living room, wondering just how the heck was she going to ask Gray, when speak of the devil, he walked in.

"Hey Lucy, you wanted to see me?" he asked as he closed her door.

She jumped, turning to face him, her heart beating fast from shock and surprise, "G-gray!" she squeaked out, blushing.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head. "It's just that… what are you doing here?"

Now he looked confused. "Mira said you wanted to see me. If you don't, I'm going to Sting's room." He said already turning to leave.

'_Damn, that woman is slick.' _She thought. "W-wait Gray. I wanted to ask you a question." She said stopping him.

He turned back, waiting.

She blushed, looking down. She couldn't look him in the eye. It was embarrassing. "W-well the thing is… I need help with my story." She murmured.

"…Okay… anything I can do?'" he asked slowly.

'_Here's my chance!'_ she thought clenching her fist. "Funny you should ask…" she trailed off. She was to embarrass to say it! But that doesn't the change the fact that she needs help. Might as well get it over with.

He was waiting, silently as he watched her.

She looked him in the eye. "Gray can I watch you and Sting make out?" she asked bluntly.

His eyebrows went up to his hair line. "What?" he exclaimed.

She winched at his tone.

"Lucy I didn't know you were the type-"

"It's not like that!" she interrupted, face red. "I need research for my story. So are you going to help me out or not?" she whined.

He crossed his arms. "One question. Why do exactly do you want to watch us. Are you making a yaoi scene for Erza?"

She sweat dropped. "Uh no. The reason why I want to watch you guys is because I'm writing a threesome. I have no idea what's goes on and because…" With that she trailed off looking away.

He raised his eyebrow. "Because?" he prompt when she didn't go on.

"Because I'm a virgin!" she blurted out.

He blinked before a shit-eating grin spread across his face. "Oh ho… the famous Stellar Page that writes erotic books is a virgin. How funny."

She pouted. "Don't smirk at me!" she snapped. "Are you going to help me or not?"

He didn't answer as he took a step towards her.

Her hear skipped a beat but she stood her ground as he circled around her, observing and watching. She didn't know why but she felt like prey and he a predator.

He came back in front of her, hands in pockets. "I'll help you on one condition." He said finally.

"What's the condition?" she asked wearily.

He bended down so that they were eye to eye. "You have to join in." he whispered.

She froze. _'He couldn't have said that…?' _ Her mind started imagining all types of things with him... with Sting.

Oh my…

"You're not going to lose your virginity… unless you want to." He said when she didn't say anything. "But you will have an orgasm." His voice satin.

Her face heated. That was one of the sexiest thing she ever heard. No wonder why girls go crazy over this man. "A-alright." She murmured. It can't be that bad. This was Gray and besides she can finally get some experience to write better stories.

He grinned in triumph. "Good." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"W-wait! Where are we going?!" she stuttered, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"We're going to Sting's apartment." He answered simply.

And true enough they were standing in front of his door. He lived across from Lucy.

She widened her eyes. _'It was happening now?!' _

He banged on the door. "Open up dumbass!" he growled, sting banging away.

The door was suddenly swung open as a half-naked Sting stood there glaring at his boyfriend. "The fuck?! Why the hell are you knocking on the door like the fucking police?!" he growled.

Gray pushed past him, bringing Lucy along. "Stop you're whining. Besides you're the one who invited me." He said.

Sting slammed the door shut, the sound echoing like a gun shot. "I'm not whining. And why is blonde here?" he asked eyeing the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop calling me that!" she snapped, fist balled at her sides. Ever since they met which was 4 years ago, he took one look at her and called her blonde. She's been trying to get him to stop, but he won't listen. Like now.

"Nope." He said simply with a smirk. It was cute to see her riled up. "But you didn't answer my question. Why is she here?" he asked directing his question at Gray.

"She wanted to watch us make out." He answered simply as he sat down on the couch.

Lucy's face turned red as Sting looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't think you were the type blonde." He said leering at her.

"It's not like that!" she snapped, mortified.

He crossed his arms. "Oh really? Then what's it like?" he asked, taunting her.

She looked down. "It's… it's… never mind!" Just start kissing already." She ordered shortly.

"How about I kiss you." Sting countered walking towards her.

"Stay back!" she said hand out to stop his advancing as she took a step back. She bumped into a warm chest. Letting out a surprise, "Eep!" She craned her neck up to see Gray behind her. She didn't even hear him move.

He smirked at her. "Scared Luce?" he asked softly.

She's not going to lie, she was nervous as heck. Who wouldn't be with two guys wanting you?

"Don't be afraid. We'll take real good care of you." Sting whispered in her ear.

She jumped. She didn't even notice when he got close to her.

He bit her ear, making her shudder. It sent tingles down her spine all the way to her core. She had to bit her lip to keep from moaning out.

"Relax." Gray murmured in her ear as his hands lightly graze her sides. He came near her breasts, but didn't touch them.

She wanted to moan out in frustration.

Seeing her expression, Sting laughed. "I think she's displeased Gray." He said.

The model grinned. "Really now. Well it can't be helped…" he trailed off as both their hands trailed down to her thighs. They lightly gazed them, coming towards the edge of her skirt.

She tensed, ready for their touch when their hands moved away. She snapped her eyes open, groaning. Her body was on fire and they were watching her with amusement in their eyes. Stupid sexy man. "If you're not going to finish what you started than I'm leaving!" she snapped moving out of the sandwich and going for the door.

"Don't be like that blonde." Sting said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, stopping her.

She struggled. "Let me go!" She was not some toy to play with.

He rolled his eyes; picking her up bride style, he dumped her on the couch. "Stay there and watch." He ordered shortly.

She pouted. She wanted to leave, but she needed help. That and she really wanted to see this.

"Join in anytime you want." Gray said with a suggestive look as his arms wrapped around Sting.

Her heart started beating as she leaned forward in her seat.

Sting licked the model's lips, playing with them before taking them in a passionate kiss. Gray moaned, plunging his hands into the blonde's silky locks. Sting played with Gray's naked chest, (he stripped out of the shirt a long time ago) fondling the nipples gently.

Meanwhile Lucy was watching this erotic site with wide eyes. Her thighs were unconscious rubbing together to keep the heat from spreading. But it was no use. She was wet. Soaking wet, she could feel her panties sticking to her.

They leaned back, looking at her expectantly. "Well?" Gray said licking his lips.

Her face was heated as she looked down. "W-well it was fine…" she murmured.

Sting raised an eyebrow. "Fine? Just fine?" he asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Cut her some slack. She's a virgin." Gray growled.

The blond man widened his eyes in surprise before they narrowed in hunger. "A virgin?" he repeated slowly, stalking towards her.

Her back tensed as she looked at the approaching man with wary eyes.

"She's not losing it unless she wants to." Gray said.

Sting pouted for a moment, but shrugged as he sat next to her. "Alright. But do you at least want an orgasm?' he asked, looking at her.

She paused, thinking. She never had one before, for she never touched herself, so she was curious and turned on by that kiss. So she nodded. "Yes."

It was like a dam broke as the tow man jumped her. One second she was on the couch, the next on the floor with her clothes gone piled somewhere. She was spread eagle with Gray holding her legs and Sting between them, sniffing.

"Mmm, you smell good blonde." He said on a sigh.

She blushed. "Don't say stuff like that!"

They chuckled at her red face and cute outburst.

Sting gave on good lick to her clit, making Lucy give out a yeah. "Oh Sting!"

He gave another experimental lick before diving in. He was eating her out like it was his last meal. While he was doing that Gray grabbed the blonde's member and started jerking him off. Sting groaned, the sound sending pleasurable vibrations through Lucy. She cried out, fondling her own breasts as Sting stiffen his tongue and penetrated inside her walls.

He felt Gray behind him thrusting softly, but not penetrating his opening. Suddenly Sting popped his head up, ignoring Lucy's whine of protest, he turned around to look at Gray. "This not going to work." He said deadpan.

The model raised his eyebrow as Lucy gasped.

'_Not going to work?! What's not going to work?'_ she thought in panic.

"We need a new position." Sting said.

A thoughtful look crossed Gray's face for a moment before he rolled away from them. He laid down and motion for Lucy to come.

Curiosity in her eyes, she got off the floor and stood above him.

"I want you to ride my mouth." he told her bluntly, staring at the triangle between her legs.

Her face flushed as the image came in her mind. It was kinda embarrassing with the way he was staring at her but she was too damn horny to care Putting each foot in the side of his head, she lowered herself until her clit bumped into his nose.

He took a sniff at her, grinning before giving her a long lick.

"Aah!" she gasped out, clutching his dark locks.

He dove in, licking and penetrating her as she rode his mouth with abandon.

Meanwhile Sting watched the show, jerking his self off. The sight was hot. But he was missing out on the action. He went to his bedroom and came back out with s bottle of lube. He lubed himself and Gray before lowering himself on Gray's member. Both males groaned out. Placing his hands on Gray's chest for leverage, he started riding him. While Gray was quiet with his pleasure, Sting was loud. His saying was if the shit feels good, then shout it out.

With the way Gray was groaning and moaning, sending nice vibrations through her, she was nearing her limit. Yanking on his hair harder, she rode his mouth faster, wanting that orgasm. He reached up and a rubbed her clit roughly and that made her come… hard.

"AAAAH! GRAY!" She saw stars dancing in front of her eyes. Her hold body was weak as the model eased her off him to finish what he started with Sting.

Lucy laid on the ground as she watched them… for a while. Jeez they had a lot of stamina. Finally after they were done, they laid down on the floor breathing hard.

"Hot damn that was good." Sting commented after a while.

"Oh yeah." Gray murmured agreeing.

Lucy silently agreed as well. That was more than enough experience to last her a life time. And she was still a virgin!

"Was that enough blonde?" Sting asked with a smirk.

She nodded with a blush.

Gray wrapped an arm around her. "If you ever need help like this again, please don't hesitate to ask. We'll be more than happy to assist." He whispered in her ear.

"O-okay." She murmured.

Sting got up. "Well I'm going to take a shower. Anyone care to join me?" he asked with a suggestive look.

Lucy's jaw dropped. This man was insane!

"I can wait." Gray said dryly.

Sting shrugged. "Suit yourself." He left them alone.

As soon as the blonde opened her mouth to say something a weird screeching sound came from next door. Both of them jumped as Sting started cussing.

"What the heck was that?!" Lucy asked wide eyed. She never heard a sound like that in her life.

Sting came back out dripping wet and naked. There was still soap from places he still haven't rinsed off yet. "Got damn it! They started again!" he yelled.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Elfman and Evergreen. They're fucking." He answered bluntly before knocking on the wall. "Hey! Keep it down over there!" he yelled.

But they didn't. In fact they got louder.

"Jeez and I thought Levy was bad." Lucy said wincing.

Sting turned to her with a crazy look in his eye. "At least Levy sounds sexy when she moans. Evergreen sounds like a dying whale."

Lucy couldn't help but burst out laughing. Elfman and Evergreen were Sting's neighbors and also a married couple. Elfman was a constructor worker while Evergreen was a fellow model.

"It's not funny blonde." He snapped stomping back into the bathroom. Her laughter followed him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It was a while later before Lucy returned to her apartment. She was just itching to get to work on her story. Going into the kitchen, she made herself some tea before settling down to finish writing. But when she tried to put words to paper, she kept thinking about Sting and Gray. It was distracting.

"Urgh! Focus!" she yelled, slapping her cheeks. Shaking her head she tried again. This time the words flowed out of her. It was like she wasn't controlling her body anymore. She worked well into the night and would've stayed up if it wasn't for her phone going off, alerting her that she got a text.

She unlocked her phone, noticing that it was 2 a.m. She received a text from Mira.

'**Hey Lucy. I hope you had a wonderful time today. ;). The girls are meeting up tomorrow at 2 in the dining room. Be there.'**

'_Or else.'_ Lucy finished with a sweat dropped. This was going to be lovely…

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Plz review and tell me what you think. Lol I couldn't resist putting some humor in it :D **


End file.
